


All The Places I Can Take You

by Anthrobrat



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secret Kisses, Sneaking Around, boys night out, this is literally just babe wanting to sneak kisses with gene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthrobrat/pseuds/Anthrobrat
Summary: Babe is happy that everyone knows about them. But sometimes he just wants to sneak in a kiss or two behind their friends' backs. This night out is not providing many chances.
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Band of Boyfriends Kisstober Challenge 2020





	All The Places I Can Take You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure fluffy silliness that I wrote half asleep. It is not beta'd. Let me know if there are any glaring inconsistencies or typos.
> 
> For the KissTober Prompt: Secret Kisses 
> 
> I missed Oct 8 by 14 minutes. Argh.

They had finally told their friends they were dating. It was official. Babe and Eugene were a couple and neither had to worry about whether their secret might be found out. Not that anyone would have actually cared. Looking back, Babe wasn’t even sure why he and Gene had waited so long to tell people. Part of it, he thought, was just the thrill of having a secret. The other part was his certainty that he had just been temporary. Alas, he had been wrong, and Gene had been stupid, but now they were together and everyone knew and it was glorious. 

Except sometimes, Babe missed sneaking around. It had been fun, and exhilarating. They had come up with so many ways to keep everything under wraps so no one knew (okay, they actually weren’t that good at it, considering how many of their friends were in no way shocked to hear they were dating). 

That night though, Babe had promised himself he’d get some of that magic back. Not that their relationship was lacking magic. It most certainly was not. If anything, they were better now that they both knew where the other stood and how they felt. Didn’t matter. He wanted more super top secret smooches. 

They were headed to a pregame at Webgott’s place and then out to the bar. Babe had a list of secret spots they used to use on nights like this, so all he had to do was just corner his boyfriend where no one could see them and sneak a few kisses, or maybe more. Lieb’s bathroom was always a favorite of theirs, trying not to lose track of time because that meant someone would knock on the door and one or the other would have to hide in the bath while their friend went pee. Or that time that Babe was in the bath for an entire quickie between Luz and Toye. Never again. Scratch that.

There was also always the balcony. Gene smoked and Babe was a pro at bumming cigarettes so no one had ever questioned why he followed the good doctor out there. Somehow, no one ever questioned why Babe always came back with mussed hair and his shirt untucked. Babe considered dragging Gene out to the balcony for a quick cigarette and to let him get a little handsy. That could have been fun. The view of the city was beautiful and the corner of the balcony was a perfect spot to crowd Gene against the wall and leave a line of bites and hickeys on his neck and shoulder. 

Ultimately, the balcony didn’t work out, as Lieb and Web spent the majority of the get together in a tense conversation out there. It wasn’t like Babe hadn’t been able to kiss Gene either. That was, after all, the nice thing about not being a secret anymore. They could actually kiss on the couch and Babe didn’t get all itchy at the fact that he had to keep an appropriate distance when they weren’t making out in the bathroom or the hall closet or out on the balcony. Just to prove it to himself, he walked over and plopped right down on Gene’s lap and kissed him hard on the mouth. 

“Get a fucking room you two,” groused Joe Toye from the armchair.

“Maybe you should go get a bathroom,” Babe replied with a smirk. Joe’s face went ashen, and then very angry, but Babe knew he’d never throw a punch when Gene was there. Too much respect or something. 

Finally the whole group had enough alcohol in their systems that they were ready to head out to the bar for more. Since Joe and Web lived on the fifth floor, it was always a crap shoot between taking the stairs or the elevator. Babe used to love when everyone decided to take the stairs and he would complain about an ache or a pain and make Gene take the elevator with him. It was amazing how much action he had seen in the 42 seconds it took that elevator to go from doors closed on the fifth floor to doors open on the ground floor. Sometimes he would chance it and not even wait for the doors to close before he had his tongue in Gene’s mouth. Secret kisses were harder to come by, and sometimes he’d end up desperate. 

As it was, that night he had no luck. Web had twisted his ankle earlier in the day and refused to walk down the stairs even though Joe chirped at him until the moment the elevator doors closed. Babe rode down with Gene and Web, lamenting his luck, until Gene slid his hand into Babe’s and kissed him on the cheek. His smile was knowing, like he too was remembering the good times they’d had in that rickety little box. 

The walk to the bar also had its fair share of dark corners and unattended stoops that were perfect for a quick kiss while no one was looking. Babe used to love to haul Gene into the alley between 8th and 9th streets, back himself into the wall and pull Gene up against his body. The feeling of their legs slotting together, of Gene’s dry lips on his own, that pattern he always kept of kissing first Babe’s top lip and then his bottom before using his teeth and then dipping his tongue in, never got old. They could be in and out and caught back up before anyone was the wiser. Of course on that particular night, the alley was occupied with a couple they didn’t know. 

Babe was going to lose it if he didn’t get his super secret smooches at some point that night. It was like he was cursed. Now that they were public they would never get privacy again. Yes, he had a deep understanding of the fact that they lived in the same apartment and spent most of their time in a state of privacy, but that didn’t count because he wanted it now. As if Gene knew he was getting angry, he squeezed Babe’s hand and smiled over at him. There were still two chances. Except the stoop on 14th street didn’t work because Luz had jumped on his back for a piggy back ride. 

There was one last secret hideaway of the night. Babe was sitting in the booth staring at the little alcove that used to house the bar’s payphones and still had those old-timey swinging doors on them. He was leaned against Gene’s shoulder with the man’s arm around him pondering when would be a good time to sneak off to the phone booths. 

In the early stages of their courtship, Babe had had the brilliant idea to put his hand down Gene’s pants in that booth. That had been a good night where he learned his doctor had a thing for semi-public indecency. The sex after that night out had been spectacular. Maybe they could recreate that. 

Babe turned in his seat for a better angle. He kissed and nibbled his way up the tendon in Gene’s neck, all the way to his ear.

“Genie, thoughts on a trip to the phone booth?” was all he got out before his boyfriend was pushing him out of the booth and toward the other side of the bar. It was good to know he wasn’t the only one who missed this. They had almost made it when they were intercepted by a very drunk Malarkey on the nonexistent dance floor. The boy had just been dumped, so it would have been downright mean to leave him stranded on the floor. 

By the time the music slowed, Babe was actually exhausted and wanting to go home. The night wasn’t a total bust: he did get up close and personal on the dance floor, and Gene had not held back with his hands or his dance moves. But the quest for the super secret smooches had been for naught. They made their rounds with their friends to say goodbye before calling for a cab and heading outside. 

“I’m sorry all our secret spots didn’t work out tonight,” Gene said once they were safely in the cab.

“You knew about my plan?”

“You’ve never been as slick as you think you are,” Gene laughed in response. “But it’s one of the things I love about you.”

At the mention of that word, Babe grabbed Gene by the waist and pulled him onto his lap. 

“Is this secret enough?” Gene whispered, nosing along Babe’s neck and kissing his earlobe. 

“I’m sure the driver won’t tell,” Babe replied before turning his head so they could slot their mouths together. Babe would never tire of the taste of his love's mouth.

As the cab sped down the street toward their home, Babe was happy to say that secret kisses in the company of their friends were great, but they were nothing compared to the endless amount of kisses Gene had for him in private. 


End file.
